


13 женщин Америки

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У женщин есть необыкновенная способность порождать иллюзии, быть не такими, каковы они на самом деле (Бердяев Н.А.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Норвегия

Тогда Америка вряд ли был сам собой. Или вообще был. Он с трудом вспоминал какие-то обрывки прошлого, но совсем не был уверен в том, что они принадлежат ему, а не кому-то другому.

Кажется, тогда он был лишь бестелесным существом. 

Кажется, это была его память, его ощущения, его жизнь. 

Кажется, он ошибался.

Тем не менее, он на границе сна и яви видел эти большие темно-синие глаза, которые смотрели на него из-под капюшона. Молодая девушка, закутанная в светлые меха, смотрела на него пристально и пронзительно. Она время от времени вытягивала правую руку и водила ею по воздуху, словно что-то искала. Было холодно и немного страшно, особенно, когда она схватила его, обжигая прикосновением теплых пальцев. Хотелось отстраниться и уйти, но она держала крепко. 

Потом, чуть улыбнувшись, отошла, и побежала в полупрозрачную снежную даль. 

Альфред никогда не вспоминал об этом. И происхождение маленького родимого пятнышка на запястье оставалось для него секретом, которому не уделялось особого внимания. 

А обладательницу ледяных, как северное море в шторм, глаз, он встретил лишь много веков спустя, когда он был уже свободным юношей, а она – невозмутимой, роскошной женщиной.

Он вежливо пожал ее руку, Астрид безэмоционально кивнула, смерив его строгим взглядом.

Джонсу понадобились долгие годы для того, чтобы осознать, что в силах Норвегии тогда было его уничтожить. Стереть навсегда с лица земли, позволив родиться новому воплощению. И это изменило бы все. Но она – ревнивая хранительница фьордов – пощадила его, хотя у нее были веские причины от него избавиться.

Но девичье сердце дало слабину. Шалость кого-то из ее мужчин осталась жить. 

Она же навсегда сохранила особое расположение только к сестре Альфреда.


	2. Финляндия

Финляндия неуверенно взяла его на руки, пробуя улыбнуться, но получалось скверно. Даже маленький Америка это понимал, хотя жалел ее всем своим крохотным существом, согласившись на то, чтобы она его немного потаскала. Обычно, мальчик старался избегать незнакомых людей… но они попадались так редко, что он устал их остерегаться! Было слишком скучно бродить по бесконечным изумрудным холмам или полям с сухой желтоватой травой, приятно пахнущей, но колющей необутые ножки.

Имя этой незнакомки было Айно. Америка его запомнил, но произнести не мог – не умел, а своего имени не знал. Удивительно, но язык Финляндии сразу стал ему понятен, будто сладкой песней вливаясь в уши, создавая в голове знакомые и незнакомые образы. 

Первое время он лишь наблюдал за ней, уверенный в том, что она его не видит. Но когда она в третий раз приплыла на материк и неуверенно позвала его, Америка не смог удержаться от удивленного писка. 

Сначала появилась его светлая макушка с торчащей прядкой, а потом и он сам – воплощение чистой детской непосредственности. 

Знакомство с Финляндией проходило долго и отрывочно – мальчик все время норовил убежать от девушки, а она не смела его останавливать из страха, что тогда Америка никогда ей больше не покажется.

Так они и существовали какое-то время, играя в странную веселую игру, продвигаясь все дальше и дальше в «землю обетованную», касаясь тайн и ловя светлячков в раскрытые ладошки. И когда Айно, наконец, удалось прижать Америку к себе – она растерялась, нахмурилась и напряглась, как испуганный зверек, пойманный врасплох. Но от нее продолжало исходить тепло, и мальчик ей доверился, солнечно улыбаясь, показывая нечастые пока зубки.

\- Я должна о тебе рассказать, - шепнула Финляндия, погладив его по спине, - кто-то должен о тебе позаботиться. И этим кем-то я быть не могу. Мне жаль… - Айно умолкла и отвела от мальчика взгляд. – Но я еще вернусь сюда… успею увидеть, кем ты станешь.


	3. Англия

Чем старше становился Альфред, тем больше проблем появлялось у Англии. 

Будучи подростком, Америка взялся за веселую, по его мнению, игру – перечить наставнице во всем. Делать наперекор ей все, что она запрещает. Конечно, Мери, как женщина тяжелого характера, не терпела от него дерзости, жестко пресекая любые попытки мальчишки поставить ее авторитет под угрозу. Получалось. 

В конце концов, Ал не был озлоблен на Керкленд (уж слишком редко им случалось видеться), он просто хотел бунтовать, иметь возможность показать свое взросление хоть кому-то, кроме смертных людей! Ведь они не понимали и не видели тех метаморфоз, что происходили ежечасно в его голове и теле.

Потому, каждый приезд Англии сопровождался какой-либо проказой со стороны ее воспитанника. Он несколько раз подряд не выходил ее встречать и вообще не появлялся в стенах дома целые сутки, бродя по прериям, замерзая, но не желая возвращаться. Америка кривился, когда она заставляла его вместе ужинать, а к завтраку и вовсе не спускался, притворяясь жутким соней, хотя, когда Мери не бывало на североамериканском континенте, он вскакивал вместе с петухами и носился до поздней ночи.

Керкленд никогда не начинала воспитательную беседу с крика, на грани истерического визга или рукоприкладства, но в эти моменты она всегда смотрела на Альфреда так предельно строго и холодно, что кровь в жилах стыла. Он невольно расправлял плечи, держал руки по швам и не смел ее перебивать, пока она в полтона своего обычного голоса с металлическими нотками, объясняла ему, как делать можно, а как нельзя. Подросток чуть краснел, бледнел, закусывал губу, сжимал кулаки, но перечить не смел, пока она жестом не отпускала его, искусно демонстрируя разочарование. От этого становилось особенно гадко на душе, но Америка из принципа продолжал игнорировать предписания этикета, ходить в грязной обуви по столовой, когда англичанка устраивала очередную чайную церемонию, и проводить как можно больше времени вне дома. 

И, боже, как же он потом жалел об этом! О каждой потерянной минуте, которую он мог провести с той, по кому начинал скучать почти сразу, как она поднималась на борт своего корабля, поцеловав его в щеку и в лоб на прощания, сжимая его руку и скупо, немного неловко проговаривая наставления. Возраст до обидного сильно напоминал об ошибках юности. Даже в далеком будущем, когда Альфред смог наладить отношения с Мери, между ними уже не было той теплой атмосферы семейного доверия. Он сам же отринул, потом растоптал и опорочил то, чем беззаветно дорожил. 

Но тогда еще было не о чем жалеть, и Америка с легким разочарованием замечал, что от приезда к приезду, Англия становится все ниже ростом, все более хрупкой и уставшей, все более человечной. По-женски человечной, что поражало больше всего. Конечно, было очевидно, что это он меняется, а не Керкленд, но все же свербящее чувство в груди появилось.

* * *  
Она уснула прямо за столом, устроив голову на сложенных руках. Альфред подошел к ней несмело и тихо, набросил ей на плечи ее же камзол и загляделся. Самая обычная. Да, сильная, все еще значительно сильнее его и, наверное, большей части мира, но простая. Простая женщина со своими слабостями, пороками и проблемами.

И Америка, как никогда раньше, осознал, что они поменяются местами. 

Он будет тем, кто ее защитит.


	4. Канада

\- Если мы опоздаем, то я тебе этого никогда не прощу! – со смехом врал Альфред, потрепав заспанную сестру по плечу.

Маргарет зевнула, прикрыв рот узкой белой ладонью, а потом потянулась за гребнем, когда Америка перехватил ее руку. 

\- У нас нет на это времени, Мег, - ответил он на укоризненный взгляд Канады, которая слабыми тонкими ручками попыталась столкнуть его со своей постели. – Одевайся и идем! Или пойдешь в этой своей длинной сорочке? – фыркнул юноша, пропустив между пальцами белую мягкую ткань с легкими кружевами и ненужными бантиками.   
\- Подожди внизу, - наконец сдалась девушка, тяжело вздохнув. – С тобой невозможно спорить! Разговаривать, кстати, тоже, - добавила она.

Америка пожал плечами и с обезоруживающей улыбкой вышел из спальни.

Канада была с ним, кажется, всегда. Если не физически, то духовно. Он ощущал ее не просто, как сестру или соседку, а как часть себя – неотъемлемую и очень важную. Недостаток в этих отношениях заключался лишь в том, что с течением времени Альфред начал воспринимать ее как должное. Но он всей душой ценил в ней чуткую и понимающую собеседницу, с которой он мог общаться взглядами, успокаиваясь, лишь прикасаясь к ней.

Они уже перестали быть детьми и были предоставлены себе большую часть времени. 

Америка с удовольствием навещал Маргарет, когда ему становилось скучно, справедливо полагая, что ей, так же, как и ему, может быть одиноко. Никто не мог помешать их встречам, и они пользовались этим, то и дело, преодолевая невидимый барьер между друг другом, исследуя свои земли днями напролет, делясь новостями и личными успехами.

Когда Мегги шла рядом, вполне естественно было взять ее за руку, хотя бы ненадолго, а возможно и вовсе ненароком коснувшись пальцем ее ладони или запястья. Им было так легко, так свободно и комфортно рядом, что Альфред простодушно думал, что это влюбленность. 

Просто потому что чертовски невыносимо хотелось любить. Всем сердцем, жаждущим выплеснуть бесконечную энергию и силу своего стука на кого-то. Но очаровательная, тонкая и гибкая, как тростинка Маргарет оставалась близкой подругой и нежной сестрой, к которой чувства были поразительно чисты и платонически. 

Америка, тянувший Канаду за собой, вспоминал одну историю из их детства каждый раз, когда улыбка Мег становилась слишком чарующей. 

Когда они были детьми, Альфред обожал играть в прятки и в догонялки, и как-то раз, во время очередной игры, длинные золотистые волосы Мегги запутались в ветках колючего кустарника, где она попыталась спрятаться. Раскрасневшееся и заплаканная, она попросила у него помощи. Мальчик не растерялся и притащил небольшой нож из дома, тут же кинувшись освобождать сестру. И понял, что что-то не так лишь тогда, когда Маргарет заплакала еще пуще, обеими ручками трогая короткие, неровно обрезанные волосы.

Ни до, ни после Англия и Франция не ругали его так слаженно, а Мегги не дулась так долго. Но Альфреду, почему-то, было не стыдно, а смешно, особенно, когда он понял, что ничего страшного не произошло.

Канаде очень шли короткие волосы.


	5. Северная Италия

Как-то так получилось, что они остались вдвоем в этом большом оскорбительно помпезном зале. Все слишком тихо собрались и ушли, прикрыв за собою двери, словно стремясь отгородиться от того, о чем только что шла речь.

Италия, постукивая каблуками длинных сапог, ходила от одной свечи к другой, едва заметно облизывая языком кончики пальцев и избирательно туша тот или иной огонек. 

Америка сам не знал, зачем задержался, но он никак не мог заставить себя уйти, наблюдая за тем, как хрупкая стройная Аличе семенит по залу в своих идеально скроенных узких штанах и в громоздком кителе. 

Случайная жертва войны – это не про нее. Она - дезертир, который испугался мощи союзника и в панике побежал к бывшим противникам. Альфред прекрасно помнил, как долго ее с сестрой допрашивали, изолируя от ненужных глаз и ушей. Помнил, как она робко жалась к Франции, привалившись к его плечу, с опаской поглядывая на Англию, будто ожидая от нее пощечины. И помнил ту отвратительную полужалость, смешанную с презрением, когда ее приняли в их ряды.

Джонсу очень хотелось высказать Варгас все, что он о ней думал. И он сам не понимал зачем. Просто от этого было так неспокойно на душе, что он даже дождался окончания войны, этого проклятого тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатого года, чтобы остаться с ней, наконец, наедине.

\- Страшно ли тебе? – неожиданно, даже для себя, произнес Альфред и нерешительно умолк.

Аличе встала, как вкопанная, словно застигнутая на месте преступления. 

\- Нет, - вымолвила она и повернулась к нему лицом. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Интересно, - Америка пожал плечами и отвел взгляд. – На протяжение всех этих лет ты выглядела очень испуганной.   
\- Было чего бояться, - необычно серьезно заявила девушка и потянулась к следующей свече.

Мрак вокруг них сгущался и полутемная комната давила на сознание. 

\- Каково это, сдаться? Поверить в свои силы, заявить во всеуслышание о своих амбициях, а потом пуститься наутек, заживо похоронив свои мечты?

Италия испуганно отпрянула от свеч, поддавшись в тень, и молчала несколько минут, сгорбившись и сжав руки в кулаки. Альфред уж было подумал, что не дождется ответа, когда, к его изумлению, Аличе решительно подошла к нему и, глядя на него снизу вверх, выпалила:

\- Моя жизнь и мои мечты всегда был далеки от того, с чем мы вынуждены были столкнуться. Я не законодатель войн или колонизаций… Не смей отводить взгляд, когда я с тобой говорю! – она ухватила его за подбородок цепкими пальчиками и заставила наклониться к себе. – Мне больше тысячи лет, Джонс, и я видела такое, от чего у тебя волосы встали бы дыбом, потому не смей относиться ко мне с пренебрежением. Твоей доблести веков не больше, чем моей, уж поверь, - и, отпустив его, она почти бегом покинула зал, оставив позади ошарашенного Альфреда.

Больше он никогда не видел Аличе такой серьезной и не заводил с ней подобных разговоров, наслаждаясь ее непосредственностью, южной красотой и обаянием. 

Она платила ему тем же, улыбаясь до очаровательных ямочек на щеках и позволяя ему играться во властелина мира. Но все же, с тех пор, у Америки и в мыслях не возникало идеи хоть как-то принизить значимость Италии.


	6. Южная Италия

Джазовый ансамбль вовсю выдавал свой новый шлягер, чем доводил публику до совершенного экстаза и умопомрачения. Вокруг танцевали и кричали молодые люди со своими или чужими девушками, бодро приподнимавшими платья, чтобы не сковывать движения.

А Альфред сидел с самой красивой женщиной в заведении, а может, и во всем Чикаго и самозабвенно курил, откинувшись на стуле. Он чувствовал себя самоуверенно и сыто, хозяином жизни и положения, а потому расточал обаяние и благодушие. Кьяра, напротив, вела себя сдержанно, приказывая взглядом жгучих карих глаз любым случайным кавалерам держаться от себя подальше. 

На ней было длинное светлое платье, оттенявшее кожу цвета кофе с молоком и подчеркивающее идеальные формы и пропорции. Она то и дело обмахивалась веером и жаловалась на жару, употребляя мужские порции виски с непомерным количеством льда и шампанское, хотя Джонс прекрасно знал, что у нее холодные руки, а голос слегка сиплый от недавней простуды. 

Италия привыкла к более жарким местам, но все равно навещала Чикаго, где гремела жизнь и плели интриги ее дети, ставшие людьми Америки. Она подстраивалась на время под его действительность, наряжаясь и слушая хриплые завывания черных в очередном подпольном баре, где ни в чем себе не отказывала. Кьяра морщила носик и строила из себя европейского сноба, но по ней было заметно, что все это ей до жути нравится. Единственное, что она отказалась делать наотрез – стричь густые каштановые волосы, каждый вечер, забирая их в аккуратную прическу и открывая лебединую шею, на которую Ал вешал очередное украшение.

\- Ты так молод, - заметила Кьяра, вздохнув и жестом потребовав у него сигарету. – И совершенно не умеешь любить женщин.  
\- Почему? – удивился Альфред, поднося зажигалку к кончику сигареты Варгас. – Разве возраст играет роль?  
\- Ммм, - кивнула Италия, делая затяжку, - ты не знаешь их, не уважаешь, не ценишь, а значит, не можешь любить. Бедный мальчик, - это прозвучало почти жалостливо, что было нетипично для вздорной итальянки.   
\- Не будь столь категоричной, - шутливо фыркнул Джонс, тоже закуривая и следя за тем, как кудрявая прядка скользнула по ее щеке. – Что, если я тебе скажу, что уже посмел любить?  
\- Скажу, что ты маленький врунишка, - прищурилась Кьяра, обнажая ряд белых ровных зубов. На фильтре остались следы ярко-красной помады. – Кем она была?  
\- Юношеским идеалом, - уклончиво отозвался Америка в тон собеседнице. – Соединением реального и вымышленного.  
\- А потом ее образ лопнул, как мыльный пузырь? Паф! – она рассмеялась и сделала глоток шампанского. Кажется, сегодня Италия выпила слишком много.   
\- Да, - нехотя согласился американец, с досадой потушив окурок о переполненную пепельницу. – Но не будем об этом…  
\- Что, если это лучшая пора в нашей жизни? Давай запомним ее, а, Фред? Давай? Давай этот маленький роман станет нашей сказкой, где нет места паршивым испанским ублюдкам? – она нервно рассмеялась. – За каждой яркой вспышкой следует темнота, за каждым счастьем – депрессия и…

Альфред не стал дожидаться конца фразы и поцеловал ее в мягкие, холодные от шампанского губы. Кьяра не стала ругаться, только обозвала его дурачком и несильно ударила по лбу, а потом прижалась к нему крепко-крепко и долго не могла вымолвить ни слова.


	7. Россия

Она выманила его из забегаловки, в которой он имел привычку обедать ровно в три часа дня весь последний месяц. Особого выбора для времяпрепровождения не было – закрытый город не должен был пестрить вывесками и приглашать к себе туристов со всех концов страны, для которых понадобилось бы строить огромные развлекательные центры и несметное количество кафе. 

Ни слова не слетело с ее розовых губ, она даже не потрудилась посмотреть на него прямо, только прошла мимо, мазнув пальцем по буквам на витрине. Джонс не спешил: скатал шарик из салфетки между чистыми сухими ладонями, улыбнулся официантке, оставив ей недурные чаевые, встал и потянулся, мельком глянув на часы. 

Она все равно далеко не уйдет без него. Будет держаться чуть впереди, не призывая, не завлекая, не желая его компании. 

Никакого кричащего красного цвета в одежде или на ее щеках. 

Анна шла немного легче, чем надо, от чего подол ее черного в крупный белый горошек платья, покачивался в такт ее шагам. Спина болезненно прямая маячила перед взглядом, словно мишень, но дистанцию Америка не нарушал, на всякий случай, убрав руки в карманы брюк. 

Сухой горячий воздух врывался в легкие, царапая гортань и разжигая внутри пожар. Альфред смотрел и ждал, когда его спутница остановится, перестав марать аккуратные туфли на низком каблуке в пыли, и растает. Ей же плохо здесь, она изнывает от бессильной злобы, жары и болезни. Прекрасно белая, тонкая, постриженная значительно короче, чем он привык и запомнил.

Наконец, СССР… нет, все-таки Россия (не посмела бы она привезти сюда всю семью, зная, чем ей грозит разоблачение), остановилась перед самой обычной детской каруселью, с облупившейся краской, поскрипывающей и абсолютно одинокой посреди этой полупустыни. 

Брагинская с неожиданным проворством заняла одно из мест и взглядом заставила Альфреда последовать ее примеру. Они оказались лицом к лицу, неожиданно близко, болезненно ощутимо. 

Джонсу хотелось отвернуться, сплюнуть и уйти. А еще кричать. И чем дольше его буравили эти пугающие фиалковые глаза, тем сильнее было это желание.

Она оттолкнулась одной ногой от земли, и они медленно закружились на всхлипывающей карусели.

Один круг, второй круг, третий круг…

Америка, не выдержав, тоже оттолкнулся и они ускорились. Ему было жутко неудобно – слишком маленькие сиденья, железячки впивались в бока, а зрение подводило. 

Они делали толчки от земли по очереди, пока все окружающее, кроме друг друга не превратилось в размытый сюрреалистический пейзаж. 

Аня неожиданно по-детски скривила рот, полупрезрительно, и в тоже время, как от зубной боли. Альфред почему-то вспомнил, что так умели делать только женщины высшего сословия, а это должно было претить нынешней Брагинской настолько, что ее можно было этим уколоть. Но он смолчал.

Желание первой любви было бессмысленным, как и большинство юношеских желаний. Но Джонс когда-то думал, что мог любить улыбку и глаза этой противоречивой слишком сложной женщины. 

Искусственный ветер трепал волосы, горячий металл обжигал ладони, пот щекотал шею, заставляя воротник рубашки неприятно намокать, но Америка не мог заставить себя остановиться, пока они случайно с Брагинской не соприкоснулись кончиками пальцев. По спине тут же пробежал колкий холодок, и Джонс резко затормозил.

\- Убирайся вон отсюда, - грубо и серьезно произнес он. – Думаю, что на секретные объекты ты достаточно насмотрелась. 

Губы Анны тут же растянулись в знакомой угрожающей улыбке, которая гармонично сочеталась с опасным прищуром.

Альфред слез с карусели и отошел от нее на пару метров, прежде чем крикнуть, не отдавая себе отчета:

\- Если понадобится, то я уничтожу не только этот мирок, но и еще один, если ты посмеешь туда сунуться. И буду делать это до тех пор, пока ты не поймешь.  
\- Это ты не понимаешь, - кинула ему в спину Россия и, наверное, исчезла. 

Америка не стал проверять.


	8. Япония

Японию можно было бы назвать томной, заставлять валяться на мягких оттоманках, обитых полосатым шелком и усыпанных подушками, и рисовать с нее портреты, но ее взгляд немедленно перечеркивал все эти многообещающие планы. Да и претили ей подобные пошлые атрибуты мебели.

Джонс закинул ноги в сверкающих ботинках на стол и откинул голову назад, созерцая ничем не примечательный потолок и лампы искусственного освещения, от которых перед глазами начали плясать белые точки.

Полузадушенный вскрик, впрочем, заставил его быстро отвлечься и обратить внимание на Сакуру, которая осторожно поднималась с пола, до посинения поджимая губы и до крови прикусывая щеку с внутренней стороны. 

Похоже, что комплекс упражнений, который она для себя выбрала, оказался слишком сложен для ее еще не полностью поправившегося организма, но она старалась. Старалась так отчаянно и упорно, без единой жалобы или замечания, что Америка был почти горд за нее.

Хонда была для него все еще в диковинку – интересная азиатская птичка, которой повредили крылышки, и которая теперь была вынуждена с ним считаться, не проявляя явных признаков агрессии или несогласия. Удачное приобретение, рассуждал иногда про себя Джонс, практичное, удобное и миниатюрное, а главное, что стоит именно там, где надо, нацеливая оружие туда, куда он скажет.

Он встал и вальяжной походкой приблизился к Японии, которая едва заметным движением тонких бровей, спросила его, что ему надо, причем с таким видом, будто он гость, а не господин.

\- Сакура, - Альфред невольно облизнулся – ее имя все еще странно оседало на языке и губах, - ударь меня.  
\- Что? – без единой вопросительной интонации переспросила японка, не изменившись в лице. Джонс физически ощущал, как от нее повеяло смятением и одновременно решительной собранностью.  
\- Ударь. Меня. Сейчас. – Терпеливо повторил он, улыбаясь открыто и невинно, будто предлагая сыграть в очередную веселую игру. В голубых глазах привычно сияли солнышки. – Так сильно, как сможешь или посчитаешь нужным.

Несколько слишком длинных или слишком коротких секунд прошли в ожидании. Хонда испытывающе смотрела снизу вверх на Америку, то ли решая отказаться, то ли планируя куда ударить.

Альфред уже было решил поторопить ее, когда на него обрушился удар. Сильный, нанесенный твердой рукой от души, в правую скулу. Он несколько раз моргнул, подвигал челюстью и сплюнул кровавую слюну прямо на пол.

\- Ты могла нанести мне больший урон… - начал было Америка, улыбаясь.  
\- У вас слишком симпатичный нос, мистер Джонс, - перебила его Сакура все с тем же скучающим и безразличным выражением лица. – Могу я вернуться к тренировке?

Альфред склонился и мазнул окровавленной губой по ее губам.

\- Теперь можешь, - шепнул он.


	9. Вьетнам

Ливни начинались внезапно и смывали все на своем пути. Все, что оставалось человечным, спокойным и выдержанным. 

Альфред старался идти прямо, но его иногда клонило вправо, то ли из-за ранения, то ли из-за усталости. Он чертыхался сквозь зубы, поднимая голову и стараясь поймать кусочки голубого неба в просветах между широкими листьями деревьев. 

Это какие-то гребанные джунгли! Со всякой противной живностью, вонючими лианами и отвратительным климатом. 

\- Стой! – крикнул Америка и Вьетнам повиновалась, замерев. – Подойди сюда и подожди.

Хоа молча приблизилась и немигающим темным взглядом уставилась на Джонса, который прислонился к стволу дерева. Расстегнув китель и приподняв грязную майку, он обнажил небольшую, но сильно кровоточащую рану на боку. Грязно выругавшись, Америка начал рыться в походной сумке в поисках каких-то медикаментов или хотя бы воды, но вскоре разочарованно бросил ее на землю. 

Сжав зубы, он запустил пальцы в рану и с видимым усилием, написанным на побледневшем лице, вытащил осколок размером с детский мизинец. Покрутив его, американец швырнул осколок во Вьетнам, от чего на ее изодранной рубашке остался крошечный кровавый след.

\- Ты за это еще поплатишься.  
\- Если ты не получишь какое-нибудь заражение крови и не подохнешь прямо здесь! – с пронзительным холодком откликнулась Хоа, наблюдая за тем, как майка Джонса пропитывается кровью.

По искаженному выражению лица было понятно, что единственным желанием Альфреда в эту секунду было ударить ее, но он не двигался, тяжело дыша.

\- Твои солдаты сжигают моих людей заживо, расстреливают безоружных так, будто мы все скот, а вы шайка избранных! – неожиданно горячо выпалила Вьетнам и глаза ее заблестели, но не от слез… она же сильная. Такие как она не плачут.   
\- Это не твоя война, Хоа, - негромко произнес Альфред, опустив голову. Перед глазами все плыло, а под веками разгоралось кровавое пламя. Ему было тошно и мерзко, тело чесалось от многочисленных укусов и влажности, а голова раскалывалась от давления и яда, проникающего в легкие с каждым новым вдохом.  
\- Но рвут на части именно меня. Ненавижу, - искренне прошипела женщина, вцепившись слабыми израненными руками в воротник его кителя, выплескивая почти угасшую ярость, потухшую под очередным дождем. Хоа слишком устала, чтобы пробовать драться с предсказуемо сильным врагом, для которого она была крохотной букашкой на пути к чему-то весомому. – Обоих… - тише добавила она, оседая на землю и запуская пальцы в грязные спутанные волосы цвета вороньего крыла. 

Альфред дал ей несколько минут, прежде чем грубовато поднять ее на ноги и двинуться с ней глубже в лес, где еще не вился серый или черный дым. Хоа молчала, и это давало возможность задумать над тем, а стоило ли лезть в эту заварушку… 

Стоило ли злить Англию, которая отказалась прилетать, стоило ли заставлять Россию заключать новые союзы, стоило ли гнить заживо, ради этой упрямой азиатки, оказавшейся Женщиной с большой буквы даже сейчас, перед лицом настоящего апокалипсиса?


	10. Южная Корея

Его пустили быстрее, чем он ожидал. Никаких тебе обысков или выманивания пропусков. Всего лишь спросили имя, сверились с выданной фотографией и, кряхтя, отступили, давая пройти.

В студии все гремело от заводной музыки и ослепляло светом прожекторов. Возле декораций синхронно танцевали девятеро совсем юных мальчишек, одинаково симпатичных, причем настолько, что от их слащавости сводило челюсть, одетых по-молодежному дерзко и открывающих рты точно под фонограмму. 

Они улыбались и подмигивали в камеру так, словно уже видели перед собой толпы поклонниц, плачущих и размахивающих плакатами с их изображением, мечтающих прикоснуться к своим кумирам и отдаться им сразу после очередного крышеносного концерта.

\- Молодцы! Нужно еще много репетировать, но вас ждет большое будущее! – она неспешно аплодировала и одобрительно улыбалась, выпроваживая парней из студии, а когда они ушли, повернулась к Альфреду лицом, сияя немым вопросом, на который уже сама себе дала ответ.

Им Джунг снова сменила имидж – коротко постриглась и перекрасилась в пшенично-золотой, что ей удивительно шло. Модное короткое платье сидело на ней как влитое, а туфли насыщенного фиолетового цвета замелькали, сливаясь в одно яркое пятно. Она обняла его, а потом, устроив руки на плечах Джонса, приподнялась на цыпочках и поцеловала его в губы, делясь вкусом сладкой клубники и шоколада.

\- Что ты с собой сделала, Джунг? – посмеиваясь, спросил Альфред, обнимая Корею, за тонкую талию и проведя ладонью по мягким уложенным волосам.  
\- Разве мне не идет? – не спеша отстраняться, пропела она, прижавшись губами к уголку рта Альфреда.  
\- Идет, - честно признался он, слегка удивленно выдохнув, когда она поцеловала его за ухом, сладко хихикая и водя ноготками по затылку, по которому уже бежали приятные мурашки.   
\- Скажи, что приехал ко мне, - шепнула она, - только ко мне, а не ради политики или экономики. Соври. Скажи, что соскучился по мне, моей архитектуре, еде и прочим причудам.  
\- Соскучился, - послушно промолвил Альфред, пока Джунг со знанием дела прикасалась к его шее, судорожно уговаривая, будто вознося молитву. – Нет, здесь не самое подходящее для этого место, - со смешком выдал он на очередной предложение Кореи. 

И они ушли прогуливаться по солнечной столице, в той ее части, где стекло и бетон заменяли жизнь. Держась за руки, как влюбленные, время от времени заглядывая каждый в свой смартфон. Шутя и смеясь, как настоящие друзья.

Альфред знал Им Джунг сравнительно недолго, зато очень хорошо. И понимал, как много ума и хитрости спрятано за этим прекрасным светлым личиком, и как много страданий и обиды кроется в карих глубинах ее глаз, которые всегда стараются смеяться вместе с более послушным ртом. 

Она обманывает искусно и играет свою роль изысканно и очень красиво, и Джонс благодарен ей за это каждую минуту, проведенную вместе.

Иногда Америке хотелось, чтобы весь мир умел вот так грациозно вставать в необходимую позу и кружится вокруг него, принимая его волю, как единственно верную, но вся эта великолепная система пока оставалась лишь в полутемной сиреневой фантазии.


	11. Бельгия

Альфред Ф. Джонс сложил руки на руле и улегся на них головой, сонно моргая. Ему то и дело казалось, что он вот-вот провалится в черную беспросветную дрему. Реальность нещадно ускользала, а наступившая жара нагоняла тяжелый, словно от болезни, сон. 

\- Здесь я, здесь! – дверь машины хлопнула, Америка встрепенулся и случайно лбом угодил в клаксон, что окончательно привело его в сознание. Рядом с ним села хорошенькая блондинка, немедленно пристегнувшаяся и возведшая на него вопросительный взгляд. – Прости, я знаю, что задержалась.  
\- Ммм, - вяло протянул Джонс, разминая плечи. – Ты бледновата.

Лаура возмущенно (пускай и наигранно) округлила глаза и посмотрелась в зеркальце, убирая за ухо выбившиеся кудрявые прядки светлых волос.

\- Честно говоря, пока я ждала тебя, я задремала, - Бельгия очаровательно повела обнаженным плечиком и улыбнулась. – Жара сморила. Стараюсь лишний раз не выходить на улицу, чтобы не обгореть, хотя сидеть в душных офисах уже невыносимо. Если в конференц-зале не окажется приличных кондиционеров, обещаю, что возьмусь разбирать мостовые на булыжники и бить окна, крича националистические лозунги, - она рассмеялась и тут же махнула рукой, видя, что Альфред никак не реагирует на нее.

В нагретой солнцем машине было тяжело дышать. Лаура открыла окно и потянула носом ворвавшийся воздух, когда машина завелась и двинулась по плавящемуся асфальту в сторону великолепных зданий, где должен был состояться очередной съезд европейских держав.

\- Каждый раз, когда они хотят меня заболтать, тебя мужественно отправляют на встречу со мной, - американец судорожно провел рукой по лицу, от чего слова прозвучали приглушенно и неразборчиво. – «Моя машина в ремонте, Фред, подвези меня», - бог мой, какая неожиданность! Никто же больше не в состоянии этого сделать!

\- Побудь добрым самаритянином, милый, и не обижай меня такими подозрениями, даже, если они – чистая правда, - Лаура нравоучительно погрозила ему пальцем. – Можешь считать меня странной, но мне нравится брать на себя роль заботливой тетушки и время от времени прочищать тебе мозги, раз уж твои родители оказались такими непроходимыми… то есть стеснительными людьми. И речь сейчас не о политике, - куда серьезнее добавила она.

Они встали на очередном светофоре и атмосфера вокруг тут же начала накаляться, как будто солнце приблизилось к Земле на пару сотен километров, грозясь спалить все вокруг.

\- О чем тогда? – помрачнел Америка, стараясь не смотреть на Бельгию, которая несомненно буравила его взглядом зеленых глаз, в которых не было намека на смешинку. 

Серьезные европейцы ему никогда особенно не нравились, было в их глазах что-то пугающее и древнее, абсолютно неподвластное. После этого хотелось резко встать и сделать что-нибудь, чтобы доказать, что он значительный и сильный. Сильнее их и их опыта.

\- О твоем состоянии, - медленно произнесла Лаура, явно осторожничая и подбирая слова. – Мы все заметили, что ты последнее время… выглядишь больным. Не критично, но твое внимание к некоторым деталям должно быть более… тщательным, а поведение – продуманным.   
\- Со мной все в порядке, - скрипнув зубами, отозвался Альфред.   
\- Маргарет считает иначе. И мы склоны с ней согласиться, - менторским тоном, так не сочетавшимся с этой солнечной внешностью, сказала Бельгия, очень сильно напоминая себя на совещаниях в Брюсселе, когда нареченное «сердце» обретало особенно звучный и весомый голос.  
\- Это всего лишь головные боли, - нехотя сознался он. – Редкие малозначительные провалы в памяти. Ничего более. Я принимаю таблетки, - он достал из бардачка упаковку болеутоляющих. - А с Мег я сам поговорю.  
\- Ты собрался провернуть что-то значительное?.. – сглотнув, спросила женщина, облизнув полные, внезапно пересохшие губы.  
\- Небольшая революция. Возможно, маленькая война.  
\- Это ее сестра.   
\- Я знаю.  
\- Она не простит.  
\- Плевать, - надавив на газ, прорычал Джонс. – Я поступаю так, как считаю нужным.  
\- А зачем тебе этот… как его? – Лаура нахмурилась, стараясь припомнить.  
\- Дискредитировать, только и всего, - пожал плечами Америка. – Проверить насколько я преуспел в информационной войне. Тем более, всем на него плевать. Мои люди, услышав об этом в новостях, скорее продумают про один из моих штатов, нежели про какую-то мелкую страну, принадлежавшую когда-то к советскому блоку.   
\- Становится интереснее…  
\- Нет, становится горячее.


	12. Украина

А зал все же оказался на диву красивым и светлым. В нем все было большим и немного величественным, царским, если выражаться местными эпитетами. 

Америка неспешно вышагивал по залу, устланному красными коврами, и бессознательно напевал какую-то популярную мелодию себе под нос, услышанную прямо перед вылетом в Киев. Мотив был прилипчивый и заводной, хотелось двигаться в такт собственным мыслям, но представив, как это будет выглядеть со стороны, Альфред передумал и решил встретить страну-хозяйку по-старинке: обаятельным напором и деловой хваткой. Он должен был вызвать доверие, а не недоумение.

Украина появилась десятью минутами позже, смущенно извиняющаяся и предлагающая гостю присесть.

\- Ты можешь звать меня Альфредом, - предложил Джонс, заговорщически понизив голос.  
\- Хорошо, - она кивнула, но спохватившись, добавила: - А ты меня зови Олей, если хочешь…  
\- Очень приятно… Оля, - он взял ее за руку и уверенно сжал. – Мы вроде как давно знакомы, но лично пообщаться нам практически не удавалось, хотя я уже давно вознамерился навестить тебя лично, особенно после того, как ты обрела независимость. Это очень достойно!

Ольга зарделась, но это был столько очаровательный румянец, что можно было им залюбоваться, будь на это время. Украина вообще представляла собой ту прелесть и полноту жизни, за которую мужчины в мире так любили славянок, хотя и выглядела встревоженной и уставшей.

\- Я рада, что наша встреча произошла, - искренне произнесла Ремезова непривычно высоким, но, тем не менее, приятным голосом. Она слегка поддалась в его сторону и, наконец, улыбнулась – пока еще слишком тонко и неуловимо. – Вот так… без свидетелей. Я считаю это хорошим знаком.  
\- Так и есть! – негромко хлопнул в ладоши Америка, улыбаясь ей в ответ. – Весь западный мир возлагает на тебя большие надежды… Надеюсь, между нами нет запретных тем?  
\- Главное не упоминай, что спал с моей сестрой, - то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез выпалила Украина, сделавшись чуть спокойнее. – Не люблю быть поводом для…  
\- Нет, что ты, - не дав ей договорить, начал заверения Джонс. – Просто до меня дошли новости, что твой народ готов для решительных действий, направленных на борьбу за демократические права и свободы. И я был бы рад тебе помочь.  
\- По… помочь? – стушевавшись, переспросила Ольга. – С чем? Я не уверена, что пока есть основания говорить о борьбе.  
\- Вот, - американец вложил ей в руке увесистую папку. – Хочу, чтобы ты ознакомилась со всем этим в самое ближайшее время. У меня есть дополнительные экземпляры для всех высокопоставленных лиц, которые могут поспособствовать. 

Украина поджала губы и приняла папку, с серьезным видом начав пробегать взглядом по страницам.

\- Материальная и информационная помощь с нашей стороны тебе обеспечена, - продолжал Альфред. – Мы все с теплотой относимся к подобным веяниям и готовы уменьшить или, в случае удачи, вовсе предотвратить давление на тебя с Востока. Это будет тяжело, но Польша (она ведь тоже твоя родственница?) и Литва будут рядом и ответят на все интересующие тебя вопросы, если…  
\- Пункт три точка восемь обязателен к выполнению? – перебила его Украина, очень знакомо взглянув на него. Это была холодная решимость.   
\- Очень желателен. Будет нелегко, но…  
\- Я поняла, - отрезала Оля.  
\- Евросоюз верит в твой потенциал. Есть ряд условий, которых тебе придется выполнить, но ничего невозможного. Они понимают, что на это потребуются годы…  
\- Не смейте списывать меня со счетов! Я справлюсь, и никто на моем пути не встанет, - глаза ее сверкнули, она почти не дышала.

Альфред без слов снова пожал ее похолодевшую ладонь и встал.

Если бы ему в голову пришло обернуться, то он бы увидел, как Ольга вцепилась пальцами в ворот своей блузы, расстегивая верхние пуговицы, а потом судорожно ловит воздух ртом, прогоняя удушье и сомнения.


	13. Польша

Поворот.

Еще поворот. 

Ну, вот же это здание! Почему-то оно вызывало радость даже своим унылым видом. Наверное, потому что Альфред успел потратить на его поиски тридцать минут своей жизни. Он сам толком не мог понять, зачем идет на такие жертвы.

Дверь открылась с трудом, казалось, с той стороны ее что-то подпирает – Джонс толкнул ее плечом, и она поддалась, едва не слетев с петель. Прогнившие половицы недовольно скрипнули под подошвами ботинок, а от облака поднявшейся пыли захотелось чихнуть. Альфред осторожно ступал по захламленному помещению, оставляя за собой цепочку следов. Солнечный свет проникал в щели между досками и дырки в шторах.

\- Кто здесь? – спросил напряженный, намеренно пониженный голос.  
\- Это я, Алка, - Америка шагнул в следующую комнату и застал Польшу, стоящую на стремянке с рулеткой в руках. 

Она посмотрела на него сверху вниз, тут же нацепив на себя оскорбленный и непреклонный вид. Лукашевич повернулась к стене и снова сосредоточила внимание на стыке, якобы продолжая свои измерения.

Одета она была в заляпанный краской и побелкой джинсовый комбинезон и простую футболку, светлые волосы были предусмотрительно собраны в маленький хвостик на затылке.

\- Так и будешь меня игнорировать? – едва сдерживаясь от смеха, спросил Альфред, следя за ее бесполезными манипуляциями. – Слезь… пожалуйста.

И вот чудо – Алка, как по мановению волшебной палочки, тут же обратилась к нему лицом, словно ждала этого призыва. Джонс учтиво предложил ей руку, за которую она взялась крепко, даже цепко.

\- Ты мне не позвонил, - обиженно промолвила она, стоило ей оказаться на полу. – Ей позвонил, а мне – нет! Как это понимать? – его руки она не выпускала. Настороженные изумрудные глаза глядели с искренним укором, но Джонс никак не мог понять, что заставляет эту упертую ехидную полячку, едва достающую ему до плеча, вести себя подобным образом.

Между ними установилось молчание. Морочить голову Польше не хотелось, но она сама жаждала новых обещаний, в которые бы стала верить, как в нечто уже осуществившееся. 

\- Не успел, прости, - наконец сказал американец, потерев большим пальцем пятнышко краски на ее щеке. – Но это не умаляет твоей значимости.  
\- Не умаляет? – переспросила Лукашевич, задышав чаще. На ее хорошеньком лице вновь мелькнула плохо скрываемая надежда. – Точно?

Альфред кивнул и белозубо ей улыбнулся, да так, что Алка в порыве чувств кинулась ему на шею, сжимая в стальных объятьях, не желая отпускать.

И уже через десять минут она снова стала самой собой – шумной, капризной, язвительной, когда речь о других, уверенной, когда говорила о себе и стопроцентно на все согласной, когда слово брал Джонс. 

В своих мечтах, покрашенных розовой краской, она вновь могла в самом ближайшем будущем, толкнуть с пьедестала европейского почета Британию, с восточной вышки – Японию, а с североамериканской горы – Канаду.

_____________________

Описанный эпизод связан с обидой польской прессы из-за того, что уходящий в отставку Дж.Буш-младший не позвонил ни одному высокопоставленному лицу Польши, хотя совершил более 20 звонков, в том числе и в Россию.


	14. Эпилог

Впервые за несколько напряженных месяцев (которых было слишком много, чтобы их считать) пробуждение далось так же легко и естественно, как вдох.

Альфред пару раз моргнул, уставившись на огромные зеленые цифры электронного будильника, и перевернулся на спину. Он медленно потянулся, чтобы в полной мере ощутить свое тело и приподнялся на локтях. На лице невольно появилась улыбка.   
Хорошее настроение с утра – что же еще?

Джонс понятия не имел, чем она может быть занята в столь ранний час, но спрашивать не стал – говорить удивительным образом пока не хотелось. Он просто поддался вперед и обнял ее, сидящую на краю постели, увлеченно склонившуюся над чем-то. Она не стала обременять себя ни возражениями, ни одеждой, покорно прижавшись спиной к его груди. 

Альфреду даже почудилось, что она улыбнулась, когда он уткнулся носом в ее волосы, пахнущие цветами, а затем скользнул губами по ее плечу.

Это было хорошее утро.


End file.
